


Just Trust Me

by crookedyovth



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedyovth/pseuds/crookedyovth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, I know how to work a straightener. How do you think I get such amazing hair?” he laughed as he said it, crossing the back lounge. “Seriously though, I bet you'd look great.” Jaime pouted looking down at Tony who, in return, sighed and looked up. He hesitated, thinking it over, before responding. Tony just can't say no to that goddamn pout Jaime does.</p>
<p>“Fine. Just be careful.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Trust Me

“Alright, your turn!” Jaime exclaimed as he turned from the mirror in the bus' back lounge. Tony looked up from his phone with a confused expression on his face, though he caught on when he noticed the hair straightener in Jaime's hands.

“Ohhh no. No way am I letting you put that thing anywhere near my head.” he said with a stern expression.

“Aw why not?” Jaime asked.

“Because. You could burn me with that damned thing. I'd look dumb anyway, so no thank you.” Tony stated, going back to playing on his phone and shifting himself so his back was resting against the wall and his legs were up on the couch.

“Come on, I know how to work a straightener. How do you think I get such amazing hair?” he laughed as he said it, crossing the back lounge. “Seriously though, I bet you'd look great.” Jaime pouted looking down at Tony who, in return, sighed and looked up. He hesitated, thinking it over, before responding. Tony just can't say no to that goddamn pout Jaime does.

“Fine. Just be careful.”

Jaime beamed, excitedly rushing to grab his straightener. Tony laughed at his excitement and moved himself so he was sitting cross-legged on the couch. Jaime returned with the straightener in one hand and began to take sections of Tony's hair in the other, straightening each piece as he went.

“It feels so weird...” Tony mumbled. He could feel the heat from the straightener in Jaime's hands as it was pulled through his hair. The closer it was to his skin, the more nervous he got causing him to tense up momentarily. Especially when it got close to his ears or neck.

“Tone, calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you.” Jaime said, moving to sit next to Tony on the small couch. “Now scoot over, I gotta get to the bottom layers.”

Tony complied, shifting so he was facing the wall with his back to Jaime as he turned to put the straightener down so he could part the layers in Tony's hair. Though Jaime began to run his hands through Tony's hair rather than actually parting it. Tony sighed contentedly and let his head tilt back, Jaime's hands still working through his hair.

“Dude your hair is really soft.” Jaime said quietly, the straightener now forgotten on the lounge's small table. Tony made a small noise in agreement and melted into Jaime's touch. He was completely relaxed, quietly humming in content. They sat like that for a little while, Tony resting against Jaime while he idly played with his hair. However, a faint burning smell eventually caught Jaime's attention.

“Oh my god, the hair straightener!” Jaime quickly reached out to grab it and switch it off, accidentally pulling on Tony's hair in the process. Tony failed to catch the moan before it escaped his throat and immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, blushing fiercely and hoping Jaime didn't hear anything. Though he knew he did when Jaime turned back to him, smirking.

“Oh. what was that?” he asked playfully. Tony looked away quickly, his face turning an even darker shade of red. This has turned into the worst day, he felt ridiculously embarrassed having accidentally moaned in front of Jaime. Because of Jaime.

“N-nothing..” he stuttered, unable to come up with a better response. Jaime's smirk just grew, knowing full well what it was.

“Really? Well if it's nothing then I guess you wouldn't mind me doing that again.” he said quietly, causing Tony to shiver. He started running his hand through Tony's hair again, pulling when he got close to the bottom of his head. Tony was trying to control his moan (not to mention his dick) only managing to keep it down to a soft whimper.

“Ha! I knew it. You like it rough, don't you Tone?” The way he said it sent another shiver down Tony's spine. Jaime was teasing him and he fucking knew it. He couldn't help but laugh a bit at Tony's reactions, giving another soft tug on his hair and earning a small moan. Tony had long since forgotten his embarrassment, he was enjoying this.

Jaime was enjoying the sounds Tony was making far more than he should have. He decided to try something and moved his lips over Tony's neck causing him to gasp and drop his head backwards onto Jaime's shoulder. Jaime began kissing Tony's neck, nibbling and biting it every now and then. If Tony thought he was gonna be able to control his voice then he is dead wrong; he could barely even take a steady breath. He was pretty much panting, a moan or whimper escaping every now and then.

Tony had shifted backwards at some point and was practically in Jaime's lap when he decided enough was enough. He spun Tony around causing him to straddle his hips. Fuck this. He crashed his lips into Tony's, immediately sweeping his tongue over Tony's plump bottom lip, asking for entry. Tony opened up and let him in.

Soon enough they had to break the kiss to breathe. Both Tony and Jaime were panting and flushed. Jaime shifted to lower Tony onto his back before going back to his addictive lips. With one hand on his hip and one tugging on his hair, Jaime pressed kisses along Tony's jawline and down his neck, stopping to softly bite at his collar bone.

Tony was a mess at this point, panting and moaning underneath the shorter man. Jaime pressed his lips on Tony's once again and rolled his hips down, causing Tony's head to fall back and another moan to escape his throat. They were enjoying this way too much.

Jaime's head shot up at the sound of a knock.

“Hey, guys, we gotta start getting ready for the show so uh...wrap up whatever it is you're doing in there...” Vic's awkward statement was followed by a series of footsteps and the sound of the bus door slamming shut. Tony hid his red face behind his hands, absolutely mortified. Jaime just laughed softly.

“Come on Tone, we should get going. But don't worry, we can finish up later.” Jaime whispered that last part before walking off, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“O-okay” he stuttered to no one at all, still breathless as Jaime left the bus.


End file.
